In the packaging of certain chemicals, drugs, and the like, the need often arises to provide the user with a great deal of information on the label. This may be necessary because of regulations laid down by Government agencies, and also to provide the user with instructions on how to effectively and safely use the product, etc. Currently, a container requiring such detailed instructions is packed in an outer box along with a package insert. It of course is a fairly cumbersome operation to insert both the container and the package insert in the box. Also the package insert can get lost with ease since it is separate from the container.
Labels having multiple layers which may be opened for reading are well known. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,323,608 and 1,924,909, among others. However, success in the label market requires the manufacturers to provide labels that are very cost effective and inexpensive to manufacture.
By this invention, a method and apparatus are provided for manufacturing multi-layered labels for a fraction of the cost of the prior art labels. Furthermore, labels manufactured in accordance with this invention may exhibit added beneficial features from those of the prior art. For an example of improved design labels which may be manufactured in accordance with this invention, see the pending patent applications of Jory B. Mack, Ser. No. 696,773, filed Jan. 31, 1985, and entitled Multi-Layered Label.